


Jason - Noční můry (kap. 3)

by BlueErill



Series: Jason (TFP: Scions) [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Transformers Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueErill/pseuds/BlueErill
Summary: Jason vypráví o svých snech, které mu dopomáhají k pochopení, co je zač.
Series: Jason (TFP: Scions) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674205





	Jason - Noční můry (kap. 3)

_Dostáváme se k mým snům. Normálně o nich s nikým nemluvím, protože kdo by mě poslouchal? Ale myslím, že vy mě chápete. Co vám taky jiného zbývá? Navíc když už jsme se dostali tak daleko…_

Už jako malý jsem se budil uprostřed noci, což mi vydrželo dodnes. Docela mě to už štve. Jak si mám pak vůbec odpočinout? A můj kámoš mě v tom klidně nechává. Tvrdí, že to je moje naprogramování, které mě v nebdělém stavu cvičí a trénuje.

To je sice všechno moc hezký, ale proč to musí být tak náročný? Občas od toho mám klid, ale to se stává fakticky zřídka.

Jako opravdu mrňavý prcek jsem ze spaní řval. Máma Rose se budila a uklidňovala mě, že to byl jen zlý sen. Později už vstávat kvůli mně nehodlala a místo ní za mnou chodil táta Albert. Ten mi říkal: "Jseš chlap ne? Chlapi nebulej kvůli blbejm snům!" Vzal jsem si jeho slova k srdci a kvůli snům jsem už nebulel.

Postupem času se moje sny vyvíjely. Nejdřív to začalo peklem, kdy do mě šťouchali čerti vidlemi a o každý "level" výš se za mě snažili sedřít kůži co nejvíc. Pokračovalo to různými boji. Jednu dobu se mi zdálo o druhé světové válce. Bylo to na rozdíl od dokumentů v telce neskutečně zvrácený.

V těch snech jsem byl uprostřed válečného pole, všude kolem se střílelo, obloha byla celá černá, pekelné horko sálalo odevšad, a já jsem mimochodem byl ještě v sopce nebo jsem stál na mrňavém kousku v lávovém poli. Několikrát mě zastřelili, ale zase jsem se tam vrátil a i přestože jsem utíkal, nemohl jsem utéct a oni mě pořád zabíjeli a já se z toho prostě nemohl probudit. Nejlepší na tom byly davy vojáků, kteří všichni vypadali stejně: s patkou a knírem a všude za mini vlály vlajky s hákovým křížem.

A to je výsledek, když se jeden zajímá o historii a všechny ty zbraně a válečné stroje, co ve válce používali. Takže prostě paráda.

Postupně, jak se ten motiv pořád opakoval a jak jsem hrál na _Playstationu_ všelijaké válečné střílečky, si moje "naprogramování" zřejmě rozhodlo změnit prostředí a zdálo se mi o nindžách. Ti mě pro změnu zavedli do temných ulic města a random na mě vyskakovali s cílem mě rychle zneškodnit.

Ve vyvinutější verzi se k nim přidávaly všemožné kreatury a monstra. Lezly z kanálů, skákaly ze střech, vybíhaly z uliček. Kousaly, štěkaly, řvaly a vůbec vydávaly různé možné i nemožné zvuky. Když mě ty bestie dostaly, byl jsem svědkem, jak mě žerou zaživa, než jsem se zase reinkarnoval, aby se celá scéna opakovala, dokud nevyhraju.

Po bestiích a nindžách jsem se musel vypořádávat s mimozemšťany a jinými problémy ve vesmíru. A tak pořád dále a dále. Byl jsem snad všude a bojoval jsem snad se vším. Je toho tolik, že si to všechno sotva pamatuju.

Je jasný, že mě to celé na něco připravuje. Ale na co? Na skutečný boj? Nikdy jsem si nedovedl představit, že bych se byť jen pral ve skutečném světě. Vždyť i před tou bandou katů raději zdrhnu dřív, než si na mě něco vymyslí. Jediný s kým jsem schopný se prát, je Ricco, ale to jenom proto, že to je můj malý otravný bratr.

Díky těm nočním můrám jsem se naučil pár důležitých věcí, které, i když nevyhledávám střet, jsou celkem užitečné. Nejen jak s nimi bojovat a jak je přemoct, ale také mi daly do života i ostrou bystrost, díky které se vyhýbám většině trablů ve škole i venku… Ehm… Jen malá poznámka: ta velevážená bystrost ve škole o hodinách moc nefunguje. Tam totiž vždycky přejdu do offline módu, už jen když začne učitelka mluvit.

Ve skutečném světě se mi však nespočetněkrát vyplatila. Například když jsem byl na tom starém mostě, jak jsem vám už vyprávěl.

Když jsem tam lezl, jeli kolem policajti. Vůbec nebyli slyšet, dokud se nevynořili za zatáčkou. Všiml jsem si jich hned, jak ze zatáčky vyjeli. Vyšplhal jsem k horním podpěrám a schoval jsem se. Oni si mě nevšimli. Úplně v klidu si projeli na silnici pode mnou.

Jako na potvoru se jejich auto objevilo v mojí další noční můře a stejně tak i ten most. Měl jsem misi zničit vysoký kamenný most vedoucí k sopce, po kterém prý údajně nepříteli chodily zásoby. Dostal jsem do ruky bombu, kterou jsem měl most odpálit. K sopce jsem se ale nedostal, protože se tam objevilo to policejní auto. Nějakou dobu jsem před ním unikal, ale ono mě stejně dostihlo a přejelo mě jako nic.

Nechápu proč, ale z toho auta se stala moje nová hrozba, která na mě v můrách čekala. Říkáte si, normální policejní auto, proč se ho bojím? Abych pravdu řekl, to já sám nevím. Prostě z něho táhne zlo. Občas ho v můrách potkávám, a pokud se tak stane, existuje pro mě jen jediná varianta: utíkat jako o život.

Každou noc se mi takové příšernosti naštěstí nezdají. Zřídka mám šanci si opravdu v klidu odpočinout. A v takových chvílích přicházejí sny, které mají úplně opačný charakter. Ty v těch řídkých situacích jsou prakticky výjimečné, takže tvoří takový snový ohrožený druh.

Jeden z nich si pamatuji úplně nejlépe, takže jestli dovolíte, rád bych vám ho teď pověděl.

V tom snu jsem byl malý, hodně malý. Svět kolem jsem viděl naprosto jinak, než ho vidím normálně. Bylo to zvláštní, ale když jsem se zaměřil na různé předměty kolem sebe, dokázal jsem přečíst informace o nich, jako kdyby byly na obrazovce počítače. Seděl jsem na stole v nějaké podivné laboratoři se zvláštními přístroji.

Celý prostor kolem odrážel matně i ostřeji světlo, což vypovídalo o tom, že je všechno z kovu.

V laboratoři jsem nebyl sám. Viděl jsem nějakou osobu, která se pracovala na druhém konci místnosti. Byla to zvláštní bytost. Vzdálené se podobala mechanické a robotické verzi člověka. Zároveň byly součástí jejího těla tvořeny útvary podobající se částem nějakého vozu - kola, dveře, nárazníky a další.

Osoba se otočila ke mě. Byla to jednoznačně žena. Ustaraně si mě prohlížela a já byl naprosto zmatený, proč. Nechala práce a přišla ke mně. Zvedla mě do náručí a hladila mě po tváři. V jasně modrých zářivých očích jsem stále viděl tu starost.

Do laboratoře vešla další osoba. Byla mnohem mohutnější a z neznámého důvodu jsem z ní měl strach. Promluvil na ženu v jazyce, který jsem do té doby neznal, ovšem dnes už vím, že říkal: „Přišli si pro něj.“

Žena si mě přitiskla blíž k sobě. „Nikomu ho nedám!“

„V tom případě mi nedáváš na výběr. Je mi to líto.“ 

„Počkej, ještě! Dobře, udělám, co chcete.“ Posadila mě zpátky a zašla pro přístroj, který se jí vešel tak akorát do dlaně. Chystala se ho použít, ale zarazila se.

„Udělej to,“ řekl robot. „Stejně nemáš na výběr.“ 

Přikývla. V tu ránu jsem o sobě v tom snu už nevěděl. Chvíli jsem jen tak levitoval ve tmě, než se začaly probouzet moje smysly a já ucítil slunce a zaslechl řvaní ptáků venku. 

Dlouho jsem o tomhle snu přemýšlel. Na jisto vím, že toho v něm bylo mnohem víc. Ty dva roboti spolu mluvili o něco déle a možná tam byl i někdo jiný, ale to už nevím. Jak jsem vám teď převyprávěl tu konverzaci, to je vše, co si pamatuji a co jsem byl schopný přeložit.

Druhý den co se mi ten sen zdál, jsem byl mimo. Nemusíte dvakrát hádat a víte, že v takovém stavu jsem se stal terčem pro třídní zmetky a jelikož byla moje ostražitost otupělá, octl jsem se natotata hlavou v záchodové míse. A aby mě moji terorizující spolužáci neztratili ve snových dálavách, vysypali mi pro jistotu na hlavu ještě odpadkový koš.

Doma jsem se šel hned vydrhnout, protože jsem neskutečně příšerně páchnul. Na několik následujících týdnů jsem si vykoledoval přezdívku Šípková Růženka. Naštěstí Weasley stále vedl, takže se to díkybohu neujalo.

_V dnešní době, poté co už vím, odkud pocházím a poté, co mě toho můj kámoš naučil, se stal ten sen s roboty - ve skutečnosti transformery z planety Cybertron - mým záchytným bodem. Krůček po krůčku mě to vede k mému pravému původu._

_Teď když už vím, že Rose a Albert nejsou mými pravými rodiči a Gwen s Rickem nejsou moji sourozenci, tím víc přemýšlím, jestli ti roboti tam byli moji skuteční rodiče, nebo jestli jsem jen pouhý výtvor s magickou substancí proudící v mých žilách._

_Jedno je jasné: pokud na mě někdo nesprávný přijde, budu v ohrožení. Proto musím ze svých nočních můr pochytit maximum, abych měl šanci se ubránit._


End file.
